


Holy ground

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fox mulder doesn’t believe in god but believes in Scully, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Love Confessions, MSR, POV Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Mulder doesnt believe in god or a higher being... not in the convention sense anyway.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Holy ground

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All the vibes 
> 
> Mel xx (@theQueerWriter)

* * *

Mulder was not a religious man.

However, he had prayed, whispered upon wings of angels to bring him to some sort of precipice, so that he could throw himself off it into the veins of pleasure, to ignite the fires of ecstasy. 

He knew it meant nothing to him, his blasphemous musings the only time he’d be in reverent to the fallacies of a being he did not believe in. He knew the ears that heard the prayers were ones of belief and of whom would confess for him; sins not her own.

How could he not believe in a higher power when his fingertips caressed skin so perfect and soft, when his lips had tasted her, had breathed her in, had brought his vision to pinpricks as he chased her pleasure before his own. These were things Mulder did dwell upon in the arms of the woman who did believe; when skin cooled with beads of sweat, breaths slowed, heart beats fluttered and pleasure sensitivity began to dim.

If confused him a little; his logic ladened brain almost unwilling to allow him his grievance with his non- belief. He believed in so much and yet this was the one thing he had qualms with. He tossed the thoughts around his mind: was it because there was no proof, no physical entity that he could pin the belief to? Then how did Scully exist? Human, in physical form but to him she was everything embodied by the belief in god; the inherent goodness, the burden of sacrifice, the belief in others... in him. 

Mulder couldn’t correlate his inability to believe with his more than divine belief in Scully. She was a figure of saint, a glimpse of more than on the other side. He had to admit that it felt the divine intervention the day she had walked into his office all ready to give him the benefit of the doubt, to let him forge his own path in her existence... and he’d done just that. Carved out his home within her, rebuilt himself out of the pieces of her that she’d selflessly given him; allowed himself to believe in being able to love, when he’d always thought he was too broken. 

Mulder was not religious. He didn’t go to temple, attend mass or confess his sins. He did however feel that divinity existed in his world, that while he didn’t believe, god granted him his trespasses and gave him an alter of his own, a holy ground upon which he placed himself for sacrifice. He had been granted serenity the day Dana Scully had appeared in his life, had been forgiven for most things. Mulder didn’t believe in a higher being but if there was ever a time that he’d express any sort of divinity it would be at the alter of Dana Scully. 

She was holy ground. 


End file.
